


[Podfic] The 15-Day Rule

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, OT3, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Creative solutions for Seasonal Affective Disorder, Leverage style. (So. Much. Fluff.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 15-Day Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994478) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



> B-day Podfic #5 (day 3 :D)
> 
> Thanks to Teaotter for having blanket permission!! This fic was super cute! :D

**Length:**  06:39  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bLeverage%5d%20The%2015-Day%20Rule.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bLeverage%5d%20The%2015-Day%20Rule.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
